The Other Haruno
by EpicJinx
Summary: Sakura isn't like what everyone thinks. She's experienced pain and loss. She's stronger than she looks and possesses a power she does not yet know of, but that won't stop her from becoming powerful all on her own. With the help of a mysterious voice in her head called Inner, Sakura will achieve more than she could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

"Onee-chan?! Onee-chan! Please stay with me Onee-chan! Don't go!" I begged my sister. "Don't leave me here alone!"

"Moriko... don't cry." My sister said. She reached a hand up to wipe my tears. I tried to stop but the tears just kept coming. I wasn't like my sister. I wasn't strong.

My sister's head rested on my lap. Her blood slowly soaking into my clothes. We had been attacked by rouge ninjas and with me being only in the academy, my sister was left to defend us both. We were walking deep in the woods of our village when it happened. They came out of no where. Neither of us knew what they wanted, but the threat was obvious.

My sister was the one that took action, being as she was the only one with fighting experience. She was a genius and was a chunin already. We were twins, both at the age of seven, with the exception of her being a few minutes older.

Looking around, the bodies of the rouge ninjas that attacked us lay scattered on the forest floor. The most beaten and bloodied however, was my sister's. The one who held out the longest and defeated them all by herself. While she fought I could only watch as she took blow after blow and stay out of sight.

It was all too much for my young developing mind to process yet I managed to make sense of what was happening around me. My head was buried in my sister's hair and I had her in a death grip.

"Moriko," Onee-chan's voice came out strong. "I need you to do something. It's very important you do this understand?"

I pulled away from her, nodded and wiped my tears. My sister looked me dead in the eyes and slowly got on her knees to face me. Her wound looked worse and I could see the pain in her expression. She isn't going to last much longer.

"Moriko, I need you to keep something for me. Something very, VERY important okay. It's a secret that I'm going to give you and it's very powerful. You can't tell anyone outside the family okay." She instructed.

"Hai." My voice came out weak and raspy. I didn't understand, what was so important? Why can't anyone else know? What is it? Why me? Why must I have whatever it is? Questions were filling up my head and I had to shake my head to keep focus on the only thing that mattered to me at the moment. The only person that meant the world to me. The only one to ever pay attention to me and show me any love or kindness. My sister.

She lied me on the ground and began performing a long series of hand signs. I was confused. Wasn't she supposed to give me something? Her face was serious and her eyes were in deep concentration. Next thing I know her hand is slammed against my stomach and an immense pain begins to form. A light erupts from her hand and my abdomen. She shouts something but I can't understand what she is saying, my ears are ringing. I can't move, it's like her hand is forcing every inch of my being down.

The pain goes on for what feels like hours but slowly begins to subside. The glowing light vanishes and Onee-chan collapses onto me panting hard.

"Onee-chan?" I ask as I roll her over onto her back. She just smiles at me like nothing is wrong, like nothing that just happened happened. "Onee-chan, what just happened?"

"It is done. I hoped it would never come to this, but this was the only way... the only way to keep it from being released... the only way..." She said. Her eyes were losing focus and I had to shake her to keep her with me.

"Don't fall asleep Onee-chan! We have to get you help, please stay... stay with me..." I pleaded. My shaking had jolted her as her eyes were about to close. She wearily looked up at me. I had never seen her look so weak, so frail... her body battered and broken.

"We can't choose it, as it c-can't choose us M-moriko. I'm sorry I have to leave you with this burden, but you were the only one left for it to go to without being released... you're special Moriko... you're strong."

"No Onee-chan, I'm not. Not like you." I told her. How could I have ever been strong compared to her? "Onee-chan what makes me special?" I asked. I truly didn't know how I could be anything close to special in any way.

"Don't die..." I whispered into her hair, holding her against me.

"M-mo..ri-ko..." That was the last thing my sister was able to say before her body went limp in my arms.

"No... no, no, no, no, no..." I cried. I stared at her motionless body in shock. What do I do now? I couldn't leave her, but it seemed that now I was left alone deep in the forest, surrounded by dead bodies.

I sat there for hours just holding my sister's lifeless form and cried until a small group of ninja showed up. I held onto her with all the might my seven year old body could manage as the ninjas with animal masks pried me from my sister's body.

"What of this one?" I heard one ask.

"The body will be returned to the family. Her file will be marked as classified and locked away." Another responded.

That was the last thing I heard before my body went limp and I passed out from exhaustion. My body was lifted and then I fell into an abyss of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

*Short TimeSkip*

I stand there, alone, dressed head to toe in black still staring at the coffin that held my sister. The funeral has long since been over and everyone has left, not that many people came. It wasn't that people wouldn't have come, it's just that her death was only told to those close to the family and high ranking ninja who knew her.

During the period of time from which people had come until every last one was gone, I had my face covered. Only a select few knew of my existence such as my parents and the Hokage. No one ever really paid attention to me much as I always seemed to fade into the background and Onee-chan claimed the spotlight each time she walked into a room. I never minded much as I liked the solitude and quiet peace it gave.

I can only stare now, my tears long since shed. I feel hollow yet I know there is still something there inside me, a piece of her. A comforting presence. Though I can't help but feel overwelmed by the guilt because I know it is my fault. It is my fault she is there, in a coffin when she could still be here. I know I am to blame as do my parents. They remind me and curse at me for it.

My body is sore and bruised. Mother and Father said it was nothing compared to what Onee-chan must have gone through. They said my pain was a way for them to relieve some of their suffering. I never meant to cause them pain.

When I told them of what Onee-chan had done to me, Mother could only laugh before yelling at me angrily. "Now we have a cursed child! Such a burden to have to keep alive, a waste!" She then continued to lash out at me with curses and striking me numerous times.

At home I am bombarded with constant comments and glares from both Mother and Father.

"It's your fault."

"You're no child of mine."

"Sakura is gone because of you."

"You will never be Sakura."

On other occasions Mother will take one look at me and then retreat to their room, slam the door shut and cry for an hour.

I wonder how long this will go on for...

The sun is beginning to set and I head for home. I walk in and head to the room Onee-chan and I shared. She always loved the color pink so our room was filled with it. A slam echos throughout the house and voices carry up the stair to my room. Mother and Father are home. I listen to what they say but can't make out complete sentences.

I strain my ears and listen for an hour before I give up. I could only gather so much from up here but I didn't want to risk another beating by leaving the room and getting caught.

It seems they both know of my lack of notice/presence in the village and have decided - with the help of the Hokage - to send me to the academy as Sakura. I will take on her personality and apparel - since we already have the same face - and continue to become a ninja like she was, in her place.

As easily as it would be for me to be able to pretend I am someone else, I didn't understand why such a thing as this was necessary. Why must I impersonate my sister? Why must I continue now to live as her? Questions fill up my head as I am once again lost in why such actions are taking place around me and their purposes.

How could I ever hope to live up to what my sister left off? She was a top student and genius. She knew how to handle extreme situations were as I panicked and froze on the spot. She had combat and mission experience. I was still in the academy because I didn't pay attention or excel in my classes. Compared to her, I was just a kid.

If I enter the academy as Sakura, what will happen to me as Moriko? The me who has been there the entire time? Will anyone notice my absence? How do they plan on taking the me out and putting the Sakura in? I've been attending the academy all this time so far. To enter class in my sisters name... Surely my sensei would notice... right? So many questions left unanswered but no one here to give the answers.

What's going to happen...?

(I don't own Naruto)


	3. Chapter 3

*Some Time Later*

I enter the academy and make my way to class dressed in my sister's clothes which mostly consisted of a lot of red. Thankfully it wasn't pink. Upon entering the classroom I glance around, not sure where to sit. I usually sit unnoticed in the back, however Sakura had friends even though she had graduated the academy ahead of the class.

So where does that leave me? I don't remember any of Sakura's friends...

"Ah! Sakura! You're back?! What're you doing here?" I hear and instantly turn to its source.

A very light blonde haired girl with light blue eyes is grinning happily not far from me. She hurriedly motions for me to come closer but I hesitate.

Ino? I didn't know she was close with Sakura.

I maneuver my way towards her through a crowd of girls surrounding the ever popular Sasuke.

"U-uh h-hey Ino...?" I say, not confident I matched the correct name to her face.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "Did you're forehead get bigger while you were gone?" She teased.

"Uh, no?"

"Oh my gosh we have so much catching up to do. Come on, sit next to me right here. Move over Shikamaru!" She motioned towards the space by her.

"Leave me alone." Shikamaru waved her off sleepily.

"Ugh, whatever. So what brings you back to the academy Sakura? You already graduated, show off. Trying to impress Sasuke." She sneered playfully.

"A-ah well you see..." I started.

Mother said that everyone thinks Sakura survived and I died but I got a head injury and have lost my memories of the past year. I guess that's my only excuse to everyone. A lie.

Ino gave a saddened sigh. "Listen, I'm sorry to hear about your sister..."

"What?" I asked, taken back.

I didn't think Mother or Father had told anybody, I mean there weren't many people there unless you count some ANBU members or other people who actually knew, but I guess there really aren't many that knew who was really in that grave. I guess the question I should be wondering then is, how does she know? She obviously thinks I'm Sakura right?

"It's okay Sakura." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know I never knew your sister but I'm here if you need somebody to talk to."

Her eyes held a warm sincerity I wish I could confide in. I wished so hard right then that I could just come out with everything to her and release all of the fustration and confusion that has been overflowing in me since her death. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to accept her comfort. I am alone in this, I can tell. Sakura was the only one I had before and now she is gone.

"...Thanks Ino." I said after a while.

"Of course." She gave another kind smile but it quickly turned into a questioning gaze. "So you're here because...? Gosh forehead how many times are ya gonna make me ask?"

"Oh, r-right, well I seemed to have recently gotten a head injury and lost some memories ahaha." I lied, nervously scratching the back of my head, not meeting her gaze.

"So they sent you back here to the academy huh? Well that's not bad right? It'll be just like before!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." I say, trying to mimic her enthusiasm but failing which she doesn't seem to notice.

Iruka-sensei then came in and class began. It all went by quickly. I paid attention as best I could, trying to absorb all of the information.

Returning home, I was once again met with my mother and father, but eventually I made it to the salvation that was my room. I began carefully going through all of Sakura's things and taking out her scrolls and anything that would help me. I then spent the rest of the day reading and training in the training fields, determined to learn anything and everything I could.

_Don't worry Sakura, some day soon I'll catch up to you._


	4. Chapter 4

*Time Skip - Years Later*

Making my way to the academy, I notice Ino.

"Good morning Sakura."

"Morning Ino." We each sneer teasingly to each other.

Years have past since Sakura died and I took her place in the world. Over the years I have by far become smarter as well as stronger than I was before. I have come to befriend Ino in my own way and truly enjoy her presence. It never ceases to amuse me how possessive Ino gets when I falsely challenge her about Sasuke.

As Ino and my sister had previously been love rivals over him, I could only pick up where she left off to keep up my appearance. Not that the arrogant bastard noticed either of us with the exception of annoyance. I myself held no such affections for the guy. The only thing I could give the guy was that he was strong and smart to be with me at the top of the class.

I continue by her but she quickly catches up to match my pace.

"They actually let you graduate?"

"I was top of the class Ino, of course they let me pass. I should be the one questioning how you passed." I countered. Just yesterday we graduated from the academy and received our headbands that symbolize us now being ninja, if only genin.

"I passed because I aced the final exam Forehead." She jabbed, increasing her pace to get ahead of me. And of course, our rivalry having knowing no bounds and nearly everything becoming a challenge between the two of us, I had to increase my pace to pass her. Determined to keep walking though, I passed her. This continued back and forth between us until we reached the classroom of the academy as we were practically in each others faces.

"I win." We shout as we make it through the door, glaring at each other while one of our hands in the others face.

Maybe I should've just knocked her out of the way before reaching to door to the classroom. I snickered to myself.

"Another victory for me." Ino pants triumphantly.

"As if I'd lose to you Ino. Everyone knows I won." I say, not out of breath in the least.

"Yeah ri- hey!"

I quickly scan the class for Sasuke knowing he's the easiest way to change the subject with Ino. I spot him and give a snicker at Ino. I quickly make my way to him without letting Ino finish.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto greets as I near Sasuke who is beside him.

I almost didn't notice Naruto in my haste to taunt Ino using Sasuke.

"O-oh hey Naruto." I stutter but smile sweetly still, feeling a blush coming. I became friends with Naruto a year ago and soon after, developed a crush on him. He was nothing like Sasuke and was everything that was good in a person. I didn't see why others weren't flocking to be friends with him rather than the cold shouldered Sasuke.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Oh yeah, Sasuke!

"Uh nothing. Excuse me Naruto." I say as I slide past him to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." I force a smile. I can feel Naruto's eyes on me as I talk to Sasuke and feel my face go red. Sasuke glances at me before returning his gaze to the front of the class without so much as a 'Hello'. Ino was just about to me when I asked, "Mind if I sit next to you?" Although I'd rather sit next to Naruto.

"Back off Forehead." Ino interrupted as planned. "I'm sitting by Sasuke."

"I was here first." I shrugged her off, knowing when it came to her precious Sasuke, or any other fangirl of his, the 'I was here first' doesn't really matter to anyone.

"I walked into the classroom first." She argued.

"You're still going on about that? Please, I asked first." I taunted with a smirk.

Then a hoard of girls appeared around us, all arguing for the same cause. I cracked a small smile in triumph as a giant argument broke out between the majority of the girls. I think some aren't even from this class. I laughed at them all internally, enjoying the entertainment of the morning that I found very amusing. I moved back and onto a desk, away from the growing crowd of fangirls.

Deal with all of these girls Ino. They're your real competition for him anyways. I

don't want him, never have.

Looking over to see the ever expressionless Sasuke, I see Naruto crouched in front of him.

"Naruto?" I question.

What are you doing Naruto?

Naruto glares at Sasuke and surprisingly, Sasuke glares back.

Wow, I haven't ever really seen Sasuke glare at anyone before. Not even me when I try to annoy him.

There's electricity being produced from the intensity of both of their glares. The noise from the fangirls intensifies and changes from the subject of who was here first and who will claim the ultimate prize that is being seated next to Sasuke, to yelling threats at Naruto for being in Sasuke's space. Not that I understand them, they themselves are always trying to get up in Sasuke's personal space anyways.

Just another thing Naruto has achieved that Sasuke's fangirls couldn't haha.

Suddenly Naruto is bumped from behind by the guy in the seat in front and lurches forward and crashes his lips into Sasuke's. Everyone in the room immediately quiets in shock at the scene before us. It takes a second for me to process what is happening before I burst out laughing.

WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING? HE STOLE MY SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS! THAT SHOULD BE ME KISSING SASUKE-KUN!

I held my head in pain as Inner's voice boomed in my head.

Shut up Inner! You're going to give me a headache. I pouted mentally but

continue laughing.

The two rip away from each other and gag at the action that just happened between them in front of the entire class. Their expressions only make me laugh harder.

I will never forget this. Even if I'm slightly upset that Sasuke of all people took Naruto's first kiss, at least Naruto stole Sasuke's. Probably the best thing Naruto has achieved that no fangirl can now ever accomplish.

"What are you laughing at Sakura! He just stole Sasuke's first kiss!" Ino yelled, enraged. "That kiss should have been mine!" But I'm laughing too hard to reply.

It slowly sinks in for the girls and suddenly they all emit a threatening aurora while glaring at Naruto.

If looks could kill.

They all jumped on Naruto and began beating him up, however upon realizing this, I emitted my own deadly aurora toward the girls surrounding him. They looked up fearfully at me and take the hint to back off of him.

"Are you okay Naruto?" I asked worriedly and offered him a hand to help him up.

"Huh? Oh uh y-yeah. Thanks Sakura." I blushed a bit.

"Okay class please take your seats so class can begin." Iruka-sensei instructed as he walked into the classroom. He went into a speech about being ninja. "You will all be grouped into three man squads lead by a jonin."

"Well somebody's got to be in Sasuke's squad." Ino sneered. "I wonder who's gonna be in it."

Well no shit. I certainly hope I'm not. I've seen the cocky bastard before. Given his antisocial ways, I doubt he'd be much of a team player.

"Yeah, I wonder who." I reply.

How can you say that about Sasuke-kun?! Inner gasped.

Because I'm not an idiot. -_-

I spaced out as sensei listed off the teams but perked up at the mention of Naruto.

"Squad seven; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," I did a mental happy dance in glee. "and Sasuke Uchiha." Not really feeling all that excited about being on a team with , but having to keep up my appearance, I gave a forced

"Yay!".

Ah! We are going to be on a team with Sasuke-kun! Inner cried, making me

squeal a bit. Sometimes Inner's emotions are strong enough that they affect me. However, they usually force me to make a fool out of myself in front him which although it would be a fangirl thing, for me personally without the influence of Inner, it is very out of character.

Since Ino and every other girl surely wanted to be in my position, I did the only thing a rival could do. I turned in my seat and gave Ino a giant smirk in victory as I could only rub it in her face as I know she would do the same.

"UGH! How did you make it into his group?" Ino vented.

Before I could reply, Shikamaru asked, "What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special."

I have asked myself that too many times to count Shikamaru. I know what you mean. I thought solemnly.

"You're so clueless Shikamaru. How don't you get it?" Ino asked like it actually was obvious.

Maybe I am clueless then... unless it's all about his looks. But even then, his personality is cold. Something Inner just doesn't get.

"Maybe because I'm not a girl." He replied bluntly.

"Your so full of yourself," Ino started.

I think you're talking to the wrong person Ino.

"-jealousy is a terrible thing," She continued.

Still the wrong person Ino.

"-I'd hate to be on your team." She finished.

"Squad ten; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara," Sensei said, drawing our attention.

"Heh, did you say say something about hating to be on my team?" Shikamaru mocked.

Karma. I smirked.

Ino let out an irritated growl and I snickered at her annoyance.

"-and Choji Akimichi." Sensei finished.

Ino bowed her head in defeat. I'm tempted to trade her squads, but I don't think we'd get away with it.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto blurted. "Why does a great ninja like me have to be stuck in a group with a slug like Sasuke?"

Oh Naruto. I face-palmed.

"To create a balanced group, we paired the best with the worst. Sasuke and Sakura having the best scores of all the graduating students and you having the worst." Iruka-sensei explained.

Guess I really can't switch with Ino then.

"Just don't get in my way." Sasuke muttered but I couldn't tell if it was directed at just Naruto or the both of us. I'm leaning towards the latter of the two. "Tch, loser."

"Grr! What did you say?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke retorted. The class laughed.

"Looks like somebody's getting on your nerves eh Sasuke?" I muttered teasingly.

"Tch." Was all I got in reply.

"Okay class!" Iruka-sensei said, reclaiming the classes attention. "After lunch you will meet your new jonin teachers. Class dismissed."

Everyone got up and began dispersing out the door. I found Ino once I made it outside.

"Hey Forehead." Ino called me over.

"What is it Ino-Pig?" I smirked at her irked face.

"Want to have lunch together?" She offered as usual.

"No, we should probably eat with our teams before we meet our new jonin senseis." I declined.

"Heh, whatever. I know you're just trying to steal Sasuke before I get him." Ino said matter-of-factly. "I can't believe who I got stuck with." She sulked.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright." I say encouragingly.

"You're just saying that because you have Naruto on your team too." Ino states.

Ino didn't say anything of my actions toward Naruto, like she hasn't ever since she first did when she first caught me talking with him almost a year ago.

*Flashback*

I was talking to Naruto at the park when I heard someone call out my name.

"Sakura!" I turn to the source to find Ino running toward us but she stops upon seeing Naruto.

"E-eh? Sakura, what are you doing with him?" She questions with a glare.

Naruto's smile fades and bows his head.

"What's wrong Ino? You have a problem with Naruto?" I ask defensively. I suddenly feel very angry towards her and glare hard.

Ino stumbles back a few steps. "B-but Sakura... H-he's..." She stutters.

"He's my friend Ino. Is there something wrong with that?" My voice getting slightly deeper for some reason.

"N-no... I'll j-just see you later then y-yeah?" And with that she left and I didn't see her the rest of the day, instead I spent it with Naruto like I would most of the time if I wasn't with Ino or being by myself and training.

*Flashback End*

"Yeah well I guess I should get going and find my team. Later Ino." I smile and walk off in search of Naruto and Sasuke.

*Ino POV*

I watched Sakura walk off and turn to head over to my team. I pause thinking about all the times Sakura stood up for Naruto and defended him, just like how she did back in class. I remember when I first saw her with him. I was so shocked. We both knew the rumors surrounding him and I wouldn't get caught with him, let alone talking to him. But the look she gave me before, it struck such fear in me. Her voice then was unnatural too and she gave off this deadly aurora. I felt petrified. I haven't really questioned her about Naruto since.

—-

What'd ya think? So far so good? Or nah?


End file.
